muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Muppet Caper
The Great Muppet Caper is the second in a series of live-action musical feature films starring the Muppets. Synopsis In the story, Kermit the Frog and Fozzie Bear play the roles of twin brothers (yes, twin brothers) who are newspaper reporters for the Daily Chronicle. Accompanied by Gonzo as their photographer, they are assigned to investigate the theft of a valuable diamond necklace from fashion designer Lady Holiday. They travel to London, England to interview her, but without any money for travel, they're forced to fly in the baggage hold of an aircraft and are thrown out of the plane as they arrive over Britain. They stay at the ramshackle (but free) Happiness Hotel, run by Pops and populated by the likes of Scooter, Rowlf, and the Electric Mayhem. When Kermit seeks out Lady Holiday in her office, however, he instead finds her receptionist, Miss Piggy, and mistakes her for the fashion designer. Piggy falls in love with the little green reporter and masquerades as Lady Holiday, even going so far as to sneak into a ritzy house in order to impress Kermit with her dwellings, much to the surprise of the true British residents. In fact, the jewel theft was orchestrated by Lady Holiday's nefarious brother Nicky, assisted by three of her put-upon fashion models. Despite Nicky's instant attraction to Miss Piggy, they successfully frame her for the theft and proceed to steal an even more valuable prize -- the coveted Baseball Diamond, which is on display at a local gallery. Kermit's crew, along with their friends from the Happiness Hotel, have no choice but to intercept and catch the thieves themselves in order to clear Miss Piggy's good name. Piggy, meanwhile, has escaped from prison and, in a bout of serendipity, finds a motorcycle which she uses to literally crash into the film's climax and help apprehend the lovestruck Nicky. The Muppets then return to America the same way they departed, being thrown out of the cargo hold and parachuting back to Earth as the credits roll. Notes *Gonzo's classification as a "whatever" is officially cemented in this film, as this is the label affixed to his shipping crate en route to Great Britain. *The fourth wall is completely demolished by the characters during the course of the film. **Fozzie comments on the opening credits as they appear on screen. **Kermit talks directly to the audience about the roles that he and Fozzie and Gonzo will play. **Miss Piggy questions Lady Holiday giving her information about her brother for no apparent reason, to which she replies that it's important exposition that had to go somewhere. **Kermit later reminds one of the guest stars (Peter Falk), after a meandering monologue, that they need to get back to the story. **Kermit and Miss Piggy break character and start arguing over her acting skills. **During the scene where Miss Piggy steals the truck, the driver (played by Peter Ustinov) questions the presence of Oscar the Grouch, to which he replies "A very brief cameo." *The end of the bicycle scene, where all the Muppets are shown riding together was actually done by putting all of the Muppet characters onto their bikes, then hooking them together. Brian Henson, on an oversized tricycle, was amongst those pulling the bikes. *In addition to Brian Henson, Lisa Henson worked as a production runner. On-screen cameos were made by Jim Henson and Amy Van Gilder (as club patrons), Frank Oz (working at the Daily Chronicle), Jerry Nelson and his daughter Christine (as father and daughter in the park), and Richard Hunt and Kathryn Mullen (in "Hey a Movie!"). *A full body Miss Piggy was used in the film twice. Once when Miss Piggy was leaving the supper club, and another time when she was diving in a pool during her fantasy. *The song "The First Time It Happens" by Joe Raposo was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Original Song for the 54th Academy Awards. *Jim Henson had various friends and relatives suggest titles for the movie. The winning title was suggested by Lisa Henson.Jim Henson's Red Book - 8/9/1980 - 'Shoot Peter Falk.' Script A working title for the project was The Muppet Movie 2; Henson's notes in 1980 refer to the project as "MM2".Henson's note refers to project as "Muppet Movie 2" 10/27/80; Henson's notes refer to project as "MM2" 11/10/80, 3/-/80, 10/21/80, 10/6/80, 7/7/80, 4/25/80 His original conception of the movie was fairly vague: Muppet head writer Jerry Juhl was the first person to take a crack at a script, and in September 1979, Henson talked to Jack Rose, a comedy gag man and screenwriter who scripted several Bob Hope films, including Road to Rio and The Great Lover. Rose scripted the 1949 Dennis Morgan/Doris Day film It's a Great Feeling, a spoof of the Hollywood studio system that seems appropriate as inspiration for the fourth-wall-shattering Caper film. Juhl and Rose completed their first draft of the screenplay in January 1980, with a second draft in March titled The Muppets Hit the Road.Jim Henson's Red Book - 7/7/1980 - ‘Tom and Jay in town working on MM2.’ Henson was unsatisfied with Juhl and Rose's script, and in April, he met with Tom Patchett and Jay Tarses, a writing team that had worked in the 1970s on a series of sitcoms, including The Bob Newhart Show, The Sandy Duncan Show, The Tony Randall Show, as well as the comedy-variety series The Carol Burnett Show. Patchett and Tarses did a rewrite of Juhl and Rose's script, which was delivered in June under the title The Good, the Bad and the Muppets. The final screenplay was completed in July, a composite of material from all four writers.Jim Henson's Red Book - 7/7/1980 - ‘Tom and Jay in town working on MM2.’ Production notes The film began shooting on September 4, 1980 and wrapped in January 1981.Imagination Illustrated: The Jim Henson Journal, pages 130-132 The Muppet Show Fan Club newsletter (vol. 3, no. 2, 1981) had this description of the filming of The Great Muppet Caper: Frank Oz commented on the effects in an interview for Dynamite magazine: Image:Gmc_storyboard_12-17-80.jpg Image:Gmcstoryboard.jpg Image:Piggy_swimsuit.jpg Image:Kermit_steppin_out.jpg mallory gallery gmc.jpg Edits *Prior to 1993 video releases and TV broadcasts of the movie, "Night Life" lacked Dr. Teeth's vocals; when Piggy is walking down the alley after leaving Kermit, Joe Raposo's scoring is interrupted by Big Ben tolling, with no other sound effects; also the same score continues for both the jewel thieves and the Muppets going over their check lists; and Piggy delivers an elongated, "Hiiiiiiiiii-yaaaaaa!" as she crashes through the window at the Mallory Gallery. The underwater vocals during "Piggy's Fantasy" were also changed, originally having more of a "gurgling" effect. *When this movie aired on the Odyssey Network, the entire bicycle sequence was cut. *When aired on AMC, the following scenes were cut: :Gonzo takes a picture of a pigeon was cut. :Most of "Night Life". Cast *''Muppet Performers'' :Jim Henson, Frank Oz, Dave Goelz, Richard Hunt, Jerry Nelson, Steve Whitmire, Louise Gold, Kathryn Mullen, Bob Payne, Brian Muehl, Mike Quinn, Robbie Barnett, Hugh Spight, Brian Henson, and Kiran Shah (Uncredited: Christopher Leith) *''Human Cast'' :Charles Grodin as Nicky Holiday :Diana Rigg as Lady Holiday :Erica Creer as Marla :Kate Howard as Carla :Della Finch as Darla :Michael Robbins as Guard :Joan Sanderson as Dorcas :Peter Hughes as Maitre d' :Peggy Aitchison as Prison Guard :Tommy Godfrey as Bus Conductor :Katia Bong as 1st Model :Valli Kemp as 2nd Model :Michele Ivan-Zadeh as 3rd Model :Chai Lee as 4th Model :Christine Nelson as Girl in Park :Reg Thomason as gentleman at Dubonnet Club (uncredited) *''Charkey's Water Ballet:'' :Cynthia Ashley, Susan Backlinie, Sherrill Cannon, Christine Cullen, Susie Guest, Wendy Holker, Linda Horn, Lee Kenan, Darine Klega, Lynn Latham, Cynthia Leake, Kahren Lohren, Tricia McFarlin, Denise McKenna, Melina Lee Phelps, Denise Potter, Ann Rynne, Roberta Ward *''Cameo Guest Stars'' :John Cleese as Neville :Robert Morley as Man by Pond :Peter Ustinov as Truck Driver :Jack Warden as Mike Tarkanian :Peter Falk (uncredited) as Disheveled Gentleman :Oscar the Grouch (Caroll Spinney) as himself Muppet Cast *''Muppet Characters'' :Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Animal, Dr. Teeth, Floyd Pepper, Janice, Zoot, Rowlf, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Sweetums, Pops, Lew Zealand, Lips, The Swedish Chef, Sam the Eagle, Beauregard, The Newsman, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Statler and Waldorf, Louis Kazagger *''Background Characters'' :Annie Sue, Crazy Harry, Gaffer, The Mutations, Droop, Timmy Monster, Frackles, Luncheon Counter Monster, Flower-Eating Monster, Miss Kitty, Lubbock Lou, Bubba, Gramps, Lou, Slim Wilson, Zeke, the Singing Food, Kermit and Fozzie's Dad *''Animated Characters'' :Bluebirds Additional Credits *Executive Producer: Martin Starger *Producers: David Lazer and Frank Oz *Associate Producer: Bruce Sharman *Director of Photography: Oswald Morris *Film Editor: Ralph Kemplen *Choreographer: Anita Mann *Muppet Designers and Builders: Caroly Wilcox, Tim Miller, Leslee Asch, Nomi Frederick, Ann Keeba-Tannenbaum, Janet Kuhl, Kathy Lazar, Joan Garrick, Tom Newby, Tom McLaughlin, Perry McLamb, Lyle Conway, Maria McNamara, Ed Christie, Connie Peterson, Jane Gootnick *Muppet Technical Designers: Faz Fazakas, Tim Rose, Tad Krzanowski, Larry Jameson *Muppet Costumes: Calista Hendrickson, Mary Strieff, Joanne Green, Carol Spier, Danielle Obinger *Workshop Supervisor: Robert McCormack *Muppet Doctor: Amy Van Gilder *Special Assistant to Miss Piggy: Barbara Davis *Design Consultant: Michael K. Frith *New York Workshop Coordinator: Will Morrison *Miss Piggy's Hairstyles: Christine Cooper *Miss Piggy's Portfolio: John E. Barrett Sources See also *''The Great Muppet Caper'' (video) *''The Great Muppet Caper'' (soundtrack) *''The Muppets Go to the Movies'' (promotional special) *The Great Muppet Caper script (July 22, 1980 draft) External links * Jim Henson's Red Book entries * ToughPigs.com script comparison __NOWYSIWYG__ 02 Category:The Great Muppet Caper